Los conejos ninja se comen mi San Valentin
by chofisrad
Summary: Escrito de Aniversario. Harmony, Fire&Ice y RedMoon celebrando San Valentin... con algunos inconvenientes n.nU


_Febrero 17 de 2008:_

Feliz cumpleaños a mi, Feliz cumpleaños a mi!!!!

¿Por que?

Si, lo se, hoy no es mi cumpleaños... Weno, de algun modo lo es, extraño, ¿no?

¡Pues no! Hoy cumplo un año formando parte de este hermoso foro y decidi celebrarlo de algun modo. Y mi hermano me ayudo. Hombre tenia que ser, por eso se lo dedico.

Espero que les guste, es un regalo para agradecer sus fics, sus fanarts, sus flicks, sus comentarios, pero sobre todo, su amistad. Mil gracias por formar parte de mi vida durante este año, hemos pasado cosas duras pero nuestra voluntad no flaquea y eso es lo importante, ojala logre arrancarles una sonrisa (de preferencia una carcajada), de ser asi haganme el favor de comunicarlo jeje

**LOS CONEJOS NINJA SE COMEN MI SAN VALENTIN**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse después de ese caluroso dia, las calles parecían mas llenas de lo normal. El grupo de amigos intentaba desesperadamente no separase a pesar del exagerado flujo de gente que, al igual que ellos, se disponían a realizar sus compras propias de la temporada. Los edificios estaban atestados de color rojo, corazones, flores y cupidos enmarcaban las puertas, ventanas y exhibidores de las tiendas departamentales, dando mudo testimonio de la mercadotecnia propia de la fecha, ese comercial dia de febrero tan importante para las parejas y que, casualmente, todos los hombres olvidan. O por lo menos Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy, lo que obviamente no ponía de muy buen humor a sus ya bastante enfadadas novias, y es que no es del todo cómodo que encima de olvidar el festejo las hicieran meterse apretujadas entre la gente para comprar un regalo de ultimo momento. Eso si es cinismo.

Pero claro, para los chicos era de lo mejor que ellas compraran regalos mientras ellos pasaban a formar parte del nuevo y exagerado vicio del pelirrojo: Los juegos de video, lo cual había descubierto no hacia mucho y que, extrañamente, contagio a los otros dos, lo que nos dejaba con tres mujeres inconformes deseando asesinar a sus compañeros. Que indignante.

¿Cómo de que no pueden ir a las tiendas ustedes solas? ¡Tienen pies! No vamos a cargarlas… ¿O si? – Espeto el rubio, volteando a ver inquisitivamente a Harry

Además, estoy a punto de subir de nivel, Los Conejos Ninja son unos duros oponentes, ya quisiera verlas intentándolo – Ginny extendió su mano sobre el control, arrebatándoselo a su hermano, quien se lo quito de inmediato - ¡Lo decía hipotéticamente!

Vamos, Ronald, déjame intentarlo – Murmuro Luna al lado del ojiazul, quien dudo unos instantes sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

Es cosa de hombres

Anda, Ronnie, ¿O temes que te venza una niña?

Retira eso Weasley

Lo haré si tu la dejas jugar, Weasley

Un dia de estos

Hoy

Cuando vuelvan de las compras

Si ganas compraremos el juego

¿Y sino? – Inquirió Harry, tentado por la proposición de la castaña

Sino, tendrán que llevarnos cargando a las tiendas

Y probarse la ropa – Agrego Ginny

De la sección de señoras – Continuo Luna

Señoras muy, muy grandes – Comento Hermione, como quien habla del clima

Como la Tía Muriel – Añadió la pelirroja con una sonrisa maquiavélica

No me parece justo – Dijo Draco, poniéndose la mano sobre la barbilla como gesto de reflexión

Podemos comprar tooooooda la tienda si así lo desean

¡No pueden comprar la tienda! –Argumento Ron, moviendo sus pulgares desesperadamente sobre el botón azul y el rojo - ¿O si Harry?

Créeme Ron, si pueden – Contesto el moreno, sintiendo las desafiantes miradas clavadas en ellos tres – Y es mejor que aceptes

¡Rayos! – Murmuro el aludido, arrojando el control al suelo al tiempo que su personaje era atravesado por una zanahoria láser – Esta bien, de cualquier forma morderán el polvo

Los seis jóvenes se acomodaron frente a una gigantesca pantalla plana que mostraba diferentes opciones de jugadores: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, dragones, conejos, hadas, etc. Un circulo dorado apareció frente a seis figuras Una hechicera de cabello azul, un caballero montado en un hipogrifo, un guerrero furioso de negra armadura, una imponente mujer lobo, un salvaje enano con un hacha siete veces mayor que su tamaño y un hada cabezona con cara de pato. El letrero de "Start" apareció y sin esperar un segundo rodó por el suelo la azul cabeza de la bruja.

¡Hey, eso es trampa! – Protesto Hermione, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba disimular su risa, regodeándose de gusto

No es tan sencillo, ¿Verdad chicas? – Pero cuando regreso la vista al juego encontró a su enano con medio cuerpo dentro de las fauces de la mujer lobo

Tienes razón, es aun más fácil de lo que parece - Respondió Ginny burlonamente antes de que el personaje de Ron lograra escapar dando graciosos saltitos. Poco tiempo paso antes de que la batalla se tornara aun mas caótica de lo normal, descubriendo al personaje de Harry cuando su hipogrifo se desboco al ser golpeado por el árbol que Ron había invocado, provocándole una caida que termino con sus puntos de vida

¿Ron de que lado estas? – Inquirió el ojiverde enfadado, soltando el control decepcionado

¿De que lado quieres que este? ¡Es toda una tienda lo que esta en juego!

Toda tuya – Comento Draco al ser desmembrado lentamente por las zarpas de la sádica mujer lobo

Somos tu y yo Ronald – Desafió la pelirroja mientras presionaba repetidas veces el botón amarillo, lanzando arañazos y mordiscos al por mayor. El perseverante enano se deslizo ágilmente, logrando encaramarse sobre su contrincante para golpearlo con sus menudos puñitos, el personaje de Ginny giro para intentar lanzar al enano, sin darse cuenta de que estaban al borde de un precipicio en 3D. La caida fue inminente, al igual que la decepción de ambos al ver sus puntos totales refulgiendo en el monitor

¿Entonces quien gano? – Pregunto Harry inocentemente

Supongo que esto significa un empate – Le respondió elocuentemente Hermione, recargándose sobre su pecho. El ojiverde la acomodo sobre el y planto un beso en su femenina frente

Esto ya debería haber terminado – Observo la pelirroja

Si, todos han muerto – Completo Malfoy

No todos chico, no todos - Dedujo Ron en un hilo de voz

Esto sigue sin parecerme divertido. ¡No puedo pasar de este árbol! – Replico Luna mientras su horrible hada emitía extraños graznidos al estrellarse repetidamente contra el árbol invocado con anterioridad por su novio

¿No ha sido un fantástico San Valentín, chicas?

Eso creo. ¿Qué les parece si cenamos? Yo invito – Dijo Ginny, poniéndose un estorbozo mechón de cabello tras la oreja

¿No queda un poco lejos? – Pregunto Hermione, sonriendo satisfecha

No te preocupes, lo tenemos todo resuelto

¿Al menos podremos comer? - Cuestiono desde abajo un pelirrojo enfundado en un amplio vestido rosa intenso con olanes

Calla y camina, Ronald, el restaurante esta lejos y me muero de hambre…


End file.
